


This is Going to Work....Right?

by Avidreader6, ImagineTheHaus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty/Holster fake friends with benefits, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, boys need to use their words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineTheHaus/pseuds/ImagineTheHaus
Summary: For the prompt: Imagine Holster and Bitty pretending to be friends with benefits in order to get Jack and Ransom jealous. Shenanigans.





	

“You’re sure they’re headed this way?” Adam looked hesitantly toward the door. This was their third attempt to get caught and he was feeling anxious.

“Yes. I’m sure. Lardo just texted me. Said they were coming straight to the Haus. Now come down here.” Bitty crooked his finger at Holster, needing him to bend down. 

Adam bent so Bitty could reach his hair. “Hurry. Are you sure about this, Bitty? I appreciate you wanting to help me make Rans jealous, but I’d hate to hurt things between you and Jack.”

Bitty arched an eyebrow and finished ruffling Holster’s hair. “I’m sure about this, Holster. I don’t think anything is going to happen with me and Jack,” Bitty looked away from Adam and he Adam felt horrible for bringing Jack into things. 

After a moment, Bitty smiled again and rucked up Adam’s shirt, “but there is definitely a chance for you and Ransom. We’re all sick of his sad puppy eyes watching you when you’re not looking.”

Laughing, Adam kissed Bitty on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks, bro.”

“You’re welcome.” They both heard the front door open and shut and they grinned. “Now push me back against the couch and kiss me like I’m Ransom.”

Adam had just slid his hand under Bitty’s shirt and started to deepen the kiss when he heard the thump of a bag hitting the floor. 

“Bro!”

“Bittle!”

Adam pulled away from Bitty, face red, already regretting this plan. “Hey, Rans, Jack.”

Still holding onto Adam’s waist, Bitty peeked his head around. “Sorry ‘bout that, y’all. We thought we’d have the Haus to ourselves a little longer.”

Frowning at the pair, Jack remained silent. He started to glare at Holster before shaking himself and turning on his heel to leave. 

Ransom, on the other hand, was frozen in place, gaping at Adam and Bitty. “How? When? How?”

“It’s nothing serious, Rans.”

“Just friends with benefits. We were both feelin’ a little stressed and wanted to have some fun. I knew Holster was bi, so I asked and he said yes.”

“I’ll just leave you guys to it then. But...maybe take it to Bittle’s room?” It was obvious Ransom was trying to be happy for them, but there was a tinge of sadness to his words. 

“Bro, wait.” Adam had to fix this. There had to be something he could do.

“I’m going to go study some more. We still on for dinner, Hols?”

Before Adam could actually answer, Ransom was gone. “Shit! Fuck. Did I just screw this up, Bitty?”

Bitty felt ready to cry because he had not been prepared for Jack’s reaction either. “I’m hoping neither of us did. We should go talk to them.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Adam nodded. “You’re right. I’ll go get my guy, you go get yours. Hopefully, they’ll listen to us.”

Bitty hugged Holster, wanting to give and get some reassurance. “Yours will. I’m not so sure about mine.”

Adam hugged Bitty tight. “Make him listen, Bitty. I know you can do it.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bitty knocked on Jack’s door and waited, hoping Jack would let him in and be willing to listen. 

“Come in.” 

Going inside and shutting the door behind him, Bitty took a deep breath and looked at Jack’s back. “Jack, I-”

Jack continued working, continuing to face away from Bitty. “It’s fine, Bittle. You’re allowed to have someone. Holster is a great guy and I’m-”

“Jack.”

“He’s reliable and-”

“Jack.”

“One of the best-”

“JACK!!”

Jack turned around and stared at Bitty, shock clear on his face. “Bittle?”

“Are you going to listen to me now?”

“Of course. I was just trying to be supportive.”

Taking a few steps closer, Bitty closed his eyes and tried to find the right words. “HolsterandIwerefaking.”

“What?”

Fists clenched at his sides, Bitty tried again. “Holster and I were faking.”

“You were faking?” Jack stared at Bitty, trying to understand.

“He wanted to make Ransom jealous.”

“He wanted to make Ransom jealous?”

“Stop repeating everything I say! And yes. Holster has feelings for Ransom and he was pretty sure Ransom felt the same, but anytime he tried to broach his feelings, Ransom changed the subject, so he wanted to do something drastic.”

Jack was silent for a moment. “And where do I come into this?”

Bitty scuffed his foot on the floor. “Imayhavefeelingsforyoutoo.”

“Bitty, I need actual words.” Jack stood and reached for Bitty’s hand.

“I may have feelings for you too.” Bitty looked at his hand in Jack’s and tried to stay calm. It felt so perfect. “So I was hoping you’d get jealous too. But seeing your face when you came in, it felt wrong and horrible and I don’t want that. I just want to ask you out like a normal person.”

Jack tugged on Bitty’s hand until Bitty shuffled closer. When Bitty was close enough, Jack wrapped him up in a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Ask me.”

Bitty stiffened. “What?”

“Ask me out.”

“Jack, would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

“Yes, Bitty. I’d like that a lot. How about tonight at 7?”

Bitty put his arms around Jack’s waist. “Perfect.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam slowly made his way up to the Attic, dreading the possibility that he had just destroyed his friendship with Ransom. Ransom hadn’t turned on any lights and was actually in his own bunk, blankets pulled over his head. 

“Rans? Bro?” There was no answer, so Adam tried again. “Justin? Please?”

“What do you want, Adam?”

Adam flinched, Ransom had only ever called him ‘Adam’ when they’d first met and were figuring out how the mesh as D-men. “Can we talk?”

Ransom rolled over and peeked out from under the blankets. “Why? Shouldn’t you and Bitty be hooking up in his room?”

“No. We thought it was best to talk to you and Jack and explain.”

Ransom sat up suddenly and jumped down from his bunk and moved right into Adam’s space. “Explain what? Why would you both do that? You think Jack and I want to know what you’re doing when we both-” Ransom’s mouth snapped shut and he started to turn away. 

Adam wasn’t having any of that and caught Ransom’s arm and turned him around. “When you both what?” Ransom shook his head so Adam pushed. “Tell me, Rans.”

“I can’t Holster. Can’t you see? If I say it, then it’s out there and I can’t take it back and I can’t sit here and share a room with you and hurt and-” 

“Ransom. Shut up.” Adam backed Ransom up to the bed and cupped his face in his hands. 

“Hols. Please, I-”

Adam pressed his lips to Ransom’s and he tried to keep it sweet and chaste but the moment Ransom started to kiss him back, he was lost. “Rans, you feel this too, right? I’m not crazy?”

Laughing, Ransom kissed him again. “Yeah, I feel this too. Care to show me how much you’re feeling this? Preferably in bed?”

Adam pushed Ransom into their bunk. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are always accepting prompts at our tumblr account.


End file.
